Every Boy's Fantasy
by D. M. Evans
Summary: He knew he should have picked ‘dare’


Every Boy's Fantasy

Cornerofmadness

Disclaimer – hmm, let me think…yeah, not mine, all rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa et al. No profit made, just some fun to be had

Rating – R for sexual situations

Pairings – Roy/Olivia, Roy/Riza/Hughes/Gracia

Time Line – Manga based, several months after they return from Ishbal, however does indirectly references from issue # 74

Summary – He knew he should have picked 'dare'

Author's note – This was written for the ABC challenge at fmaot4. I figured I was in my domain. A is for angst, agony, abattoir, all those things I like to inflict on my characters then Roy pops up and says 'A is for Armstrong' What are you talking about? He insisted and I confess ever since that flirty scene between him and Olivia in #74 I've been thinking about this. Some may say Olivia is out of context, fair enough. Personally I think she probably has one heck of an Armstrong-sized libido hidden away.

"Truth or dare," Maes said, poking Roy with the mouth of a beer bottle.

"No, no, he picked dare the last three times," Gracia said, wiggling her bare toes. She and Riza had ditched their silk stockings and heels. "He has to tell some truths."

Riza giggled squirming on the thick rug in front of the fireplace. Gracia had an apartment in what had once been a grand old house before being broken up into rental places. Riza's skirt hiked up with the motion. "Have you actually met Roy Mustang, Gracia? He and truth are only nodding acquaintances."

"Hey!" Roy pouted at her, his arms crossed over his chest. He had already lost most of his clothing in a dare, sitting there in his military issued boxers. "I can tell the truth."

"Fine, you picked truth, let's see." Maes stroked his long chin. "I know, tell us the truth about you and Olivia Armstrong."

Roy turned instantly red. Riza's look turned intently interested.

Gracia wrinkled her nose. "Who's that?"

"Colonel Armstrong was in Ishbal with us. They just transferred her to the Briggs Mountains. We were up there six months ago and she was brutal to Roy." Riza's brown eyes turned to him. "It did sound like you knew her before."

"I want a dare!" Roy whined and Maes nudged him over on the floor with one big foot.

"Truth telling time, buddy," Maes insisted, his pale eyes gleaming.

Roy sat back up, glaring. "Aren't you going into investigations? You should know how dangerous the truth is!"

"Only coming out of _my_ mouth. From the people I'm interrogating, the truth is paramount." Maes smirked, rubbing the hefty piece of onyx he wore on his finger.

"My boyfriend's being trained to lie. I should be worried." Gracia sighed, resting her chin on Maes' shoulder. He turned his head to kiss her.

"Can I have another truth?" Roy gave them a piteous look, his black eyes hangdog.

Riza tweaked his bangs. "I want to know if I have competition." Roy's gaze lifted over her shoulder to the couple next to them. It had been months since returning from Ishbal and somehow, double dates had turned into something more complex and intimate. "They are not competition," she reminded him.

Sighing, Roy flopped back on the carpet. "What I say now stays in these walls lest I'm forced to find you and feed you to the flames."

"Yeah, yeah, spill," Maes prompted, swigging his beer, obviously bored with the threat.

"Okay, keep in mind I was just seventeen and only in my first semester in the Academy. That's vital to remember. I was young!" Roy insisted.

"Yes, you're a wise old man now at just barely twenty." Riza grinned and he favored her with a grimace.

"It went something like this…"

X X X

I looked at the enormous Armstrong estate, completely slack-jawed. I wasn't sure how I managed to get selected by Alex Louis to come home with him for semester break. Maybe it was because I'm an alchemist or I didn't have anywhere else to go. Like I would argue with this. I had heard rumors about the large alchemist's older sister. Everyone said she was a real ice queen. I assumed wealth and privilege bred that sort of thing. Supposedly he had a cute younger sister too but she was under aged. I wasn't about to risk that.

"Come on inside, Mustang," Armstrong rumbled. "The maids will take your bag upstairs."

I knew the stupid, country bumpkin look on my face never left as Armstrong gave me the tour. Marbled floors, spiraling staircases, bathrooms bigger than my bedroom back home. Damn, money might not buy you happiness but it sure beat being poor and unhappy.

"Ah, there she is." Armstrong pointed to the gardens. "My beautiful older sister. Is she not finer than the flowers surrounding her?"

What do you say to that? You don't disagree with your host, especially not when he's Armstrong's size. I agreed whole heartedly. All I could see of Olivia was her shiny swag of golden hair and well, we all know how I am about blondes. Then she got up to pick more apples from the tree and I could see her long strong legs and that athletic yet curvy body. Oh yeah, Armstrong wasn't wrong. Olivia, however, didn't remind me of flowers. She seemed somehow more primal and dangerous than that, especially when her cool blue eyes fastened on us, hearing her brother's loud tones.

She made short work of that apple, coming over to greet us. Her eyes raked over me and I felt suddenly naked and somehow small. I mean that seriously. I was barely up to her shoulder back then since I had some growing yet to do. She had the eyes of a predator and they made me sweat.

"You bringing back school boys now, brother? What will Father think when he sees this little one?" She laughed at me.

My face burned and I fussed with the hem of my cadet jacket. "I'm in school with your brother. I'm an underclass man."

She patted me on the head like a dog. "Of course you are."

"This is Roy Mustang, sister." Armstrong said. "He's an alchemist. Roy, this is Olivia."

She had a smile that said she could chew my bones and really rather wanted to. "Nice to meet you, Mustang."

"Same here," I said as a maid came up to Armstrong. I wouldn't mind having maids some day.

"Excuse me, sir. Your father requested you come to the stables," the young girl said.

Armstrong nodded at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Mustang." He dragged out his pocket watch, glancing at it. "I wouldn't expect it to be very soon though. Make yourself at home. Maybe Olivia can entertain you."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I said and watched him go. Me, almost alone in a mansion beyond my wildest dreams. What to do first? Well, not slide down that big banister, no matter how fun it looked.

Olivia looked me over again then caught my chin. "At least you're cute, unlike the last one he brought home. Listen very well, Mustang. That's my bedroom." She pointed to an upstairs room. "Be there with some protection in five minutes." With that she started to walk away as casually as if she had said, 'nice weather we're having.'

"What?" I was too stunned to move. Did she just command me to have sex with her? Damn!

She glanced over that broad shoulder of hers. "Cute but dumb. I'm bored. There's nothing to do here so I'll do you. You had best be able to entertain me, Mustang." Her smiled left me shaking. "I'm unpleasant when I'm disappointed. Five minutes."

Oh hell.

X X X

"You tired already, Mustang? Should have known a little fella like you wouldn't last." Olivia shoved me, like that would somehow arouse me. Okay, when she had slapped my ass, that had been hot.

"Little?" I lifted my face out of the pillows. Damn, this bed was the softest thing I've ever been on, a perfect counterpoint to the hardest woman I've ever been with. I never wanted to get up from the mattress.

She snorted. "Fine, some of you is plentiful enough but what good is it if you can't use it?"

I sat up, face burning. "I did use it. We used it like four times!" I protested.

"Three, that last time doesn't count." She stabbed a finger into my chest. "You couldn't finish."

"That's because I don't have any fluids left anywhere in my body!" So true, they were all sweated out or found their way into other bodily fluids. I didn't like the look in her eyes, kinda scary, like when we first started and she just flung me into bed and held me down. Damn, she was strong. There was something incredibly hot about that.

"You sure?" She palmed me and I tried not to wince. The poor soldier was sore at this point.

"I think you broke it," I mumbled.

"I'm bored now. I thought letting you rest would help." Her icy eyes narrowed. I felt in fear of my life. "But it hasn't."

"It's been like five minutes." I'd need three days at this point. I've never seen anyone so athletic before. I wouldn't survive much longer with this woman.

She waved a hand at me. "You're done for the day and I'm just hitting my peak. You're no good to me. Time for you to leave."

"What?"

Olivia got out of bed and dragged me out, too. "I'm not lying around all afternoon with you. I could go get in a work out or something. Nice try, shrimp. You weren't half bad. Come back when you learn endurance."

Suddenly I realize she was going to toss me out naked as the day I was born. I managed to slip out of her grip, no easy task, let me tell you. It's definite she's an Armstrong. I scooped up my clothes even as she grabbed hold of my hair and started hauling. "Wait, let me dress."

"Stop wasting my time, shrimp."

Next thing I knew I was out in the hall, on the ground. Did she have to toss me so hard? Damn, damn, damn, what if a maid saw? What if her parents strolled by? I flew into my pants and shoes then tried to remember how my shirt went on. What energy I had left was pretty much depleted by the time I managed that and crawled up, using to wall just so I could get my feet under me. I tried to walk but my thighs were wobbly like pudding. My hips hurt and I had seen the bruises on my wrists and waist from where she held me down. Mincing down the hallway, all I could think about was a quick shower, then dying in my bed. Of course that's when Armstrong made his appearance. _Don't see me_! Before I could manage to hide myself behind the various and huge decorations that were just everywhere, he spotted me.

"There you are, Mustang." Did he have to look so happy to see me?

Okay, how to explain this? I'm tired from the travel? I got lost in this hallway? Yeah, like that'll cover the sweat and smells of sex. I have a rampaging fever and need to get to my room? Maybe. "Uh…." Was all I managed to say since I saw him looking down the hallway and knew that he knew.

"Usually she lets them get settled in for a night first. She must have liked you." Armstrong slapped my back.

All I remember the floor rushing up at me. I just lay on the carpet, hoping to be left for dead.

X X X

Riza looked at Gracia, a skeptical expression cloaking her face. "Do you believe that story?"

"That a hot, blonde strange woman randomly kidnapped him and kept him hostage until he pleased her sexually?" Gracia rolled her eyes. "Sounds more like a sexual fantasy to me."

"It's the truth!" Roy protested. "Why would I make up a story where I _failed_ to please her?"

"Because the real truth is even more embarrassing," Riza replied, looking far too amused at his plight for Roy's comfort.

"I swear to you, that's the truth. I thought she was going to Praying Mantis me in the end." Roy shuddered. "I was too afraid not to do what she wanted. That woman still gives me the cold shivers." He glared over at Maes who was snickering behind his hand. "What's so funny?"

"The idea of you being put out of commission for a week," Maes replied, setting aside his empty beer.

"It wasn't a week. The soldier made a remarkable recovery." Roy huffed, glaring at his friend.

"And I know that it's actually true," Maes said, snickering more.

"How would you know?" Riza shot him a surprised look.

"Armstrong told me while drunk," Maes replied.

"You got Armstrong drunk? How?" Roy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And why did you ask me if you already knew?"

Maes shook his head. "Didn't. He was in the bar thinking about those Ishbalan kids. You know how Armstrong feels about that. He was already drunk. I don't remember how we got on the topic of sex but he told me that Olivia liked to play with his friends. I guess it was her way of rebelling. Usually, she doesn't do it anywhere near the military, not going to tarnish her career. There must be a wild woman under that block of ice she has around her. As I recall, Armstrong said something about you being barely able to walk. "Maes snickered again. "Which is why I asked. I figured the ladies needed to know."

"She's strong! I thought she had displaced a hip or something. I begged Armstrong to tell his dad I got thrown from a horse and pulled something!" Roy shuddered. "And you really suck, Hughes."

Hughes blew him a kiss.

"Serves you right." Riza shoved him. "Fraternizing with a superior officer."

"Aren't _you_ doing the same?" He smirked at her.

"Yeah but you're not big and scary," Riza replied. "More ….petite and mildly terrifying in action."

"Pet…I'm _not_ that short. The Armstrongs are all built like mountains." Roy pouted. "Why is it, it's never the not-scary ones who kidnap you and keep you as a sex slave?"

"Is that what you want?" Riza ran a hand down Roy's chest.

"Do you qualify for non-scary?" Maes asked and Riza slapped his thigh.

"Help me with him, Gracia," Riza said, rolling to her feet. She grabbed Roy's arm, trying to haul him off the carpet.

"Gladly. Don't worry, Maes, we'll leave enough of him for you to play with." Gracia grinned at her lover.

Maes hauled Roy up. "It'll be fun just to watch."

"I think I've got something to tie him down with in the bedroom," Gracia said, sashaying down the hall.

Riza's eyes lit up, trying to drag Roy. "Ooo, I like that."

"Tie?" Roy looked over his shoulder at Maes for help.

Maes propelled him forward. "Sorry, buddy, I think it's their fantasy now. Just lie back and enjoy."

Roy laughed. "I think I can do that."


End file.
